Nicktoons Unite: The Avengers Background
by metalheadrailfan
Summary: A background to my upcoming fanmake/parody story, Nicktoons Unite: The Avengers, a massive crossover with Danny Phantom, Fairly Odd Parents, Jimmy Neutron, Rugrats/All Grown Up and Hey Arnold!


**Nicktoons Unite: The Avengers**

**Characters and Background**

******Annyomous reviews accepted, but no flames please. Enjoy!**

This is not a story, but a background to this fanmake/parody story and the bios for the characters.

* * *

**Background**

The idea for this story sparked when I noticed several Nicktoons characters had alter egos based on Marvel superheroes. And with 'The Avengers' just around the bend, I thought, 'wouldn't it be cool if these Nicktoons were in the roles of the superheroes?'

And with the revisiting of the 'Nicktoons Unite' games, the idea felt perfect. However, I wanted to keep more on the human side, so sorry Spongebob fans, he will not be in this story. Instead he will be replaced with 'Rugrats/all Grown up' and 'Hey Arnold!' characters.

The story will follow along to the Avengers film and will be up sometime around November or December.

* * *

**Characters**

_**Timmy Turner/Turbo Thunder as Tony Stark/Iron Man**_

Timmy Turner form Fairly Odd Parents was chosen to play Tony Stark, because in 'Wishology', he wears a suit of armor with the final part of the series. At age 30, Timmy has zero memory of Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, or anything related to Fairy World. Timmy intelligence level will be increased, but will have the same personality as Stark, a 'genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist'. Timmy's suit is based on the Iron Man armor, but will have the color scheme of the Turbo Thunder suit.

_**Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom as Steve Rogers/Captain America**_

Danny was chosen to play the role of Captain America, due his strong willed, no nonsense personality and is an inspirational leader. Danny is age 29 by the time World War II begins and gain his ghost powers through as laboratory procedure instead of an accident. By the time he meets a similar fate like Rogers, Danny will age 33. Danny and Timmy will have leadership friction throughout the story, much like Rogers will have with Stark.

_**Jimmy Neutron/Hulk Jimmy as Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk**_

Choosing Jimmy Neutron as the Hulk was a clear choice! Hello, he turns into one! Jimmy is age 30, like Timmy and will be the team's scientist. Unlike how he gains his powers in the 'N-men' episode, Jimmy gain his abilities like Banner in a lab experiment gone wrong. Jimmy's hulk version is based on how he was in that episode.

_**Tommy Pickles as Thor**_

Why chose a Rugrats/All Grown up character as the mighty thunder god? Reason is simple, Tommy can be arrogant like Thor, but is willing to protect those in harm. Tommy is age 25 in Asgardian time, making him the youngest of the group. Tommy will use Mjolnir instead of carrying his trusty screwdriver.

_**Arnold Shortman as Clint Barton/Hawkeye**_

In the 'Hey Arnold!' movie, Arnold goes secret agent on everybody and so choosing him as Hawkeye was an excellent choice. At age 28, Arnold is one of S.H.E.I.L.D.'s top agents, alongside longtime partner and childhood lover, Helga Pataki (yes I did that to satisfy you AxH fans out there). His code name will be Hawkeye, and just like Barton, will use a bow and arrow as his main weapon of choice. He will wear his iconic small blue hat as well.

_**Helga Pataki as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow**_

Come on! If you haven't seen the 'Married' episode, do so now! Helga is a full blown secret agent in her dream and posses several skills like Romanoff. Her code name will be Black Widow. At age 28, she is S.H.E.I.L.D.'s top operative, and of course in a relationship with her long time partner and childhood lover, Arnold. Helga will have her iconic pink bow as well.

_**Dil Pickles as Loki**_

As evidenced in the later episodes of 'All Grown Up', Dil (here age 23) is shown to be jealous of his older brother, competing to become the golden boy in the family. Like Loki, Dil is very mischivious and will do anything to see that his brother goes down.

_**Gerald Johansen as Nick Fury**_

Following the secret agent theme with 'Hey Arnold!', Arnold's best friend Gerald (here age 28) will be S.H.E.I.L.D. director Nick Fury. Like Fury, Gerald is a laid back leader, and though his terms may cause questions, the will always turn out in the end. Gerald will have the eye patch!

_**Elmer as Agent Phil Coulson**_

Hmm...can't really seem to figure out why I chose him to play Coulson. Oh well. He will be age 30.

_**Phoebe Heyerdahl as Agent Maria Hill**_

Like Hill, Phoebe (age 28) has a 'by the book' attitude and often leads to clashes with her superior (and secret lover) Gerald.

* * *

**Sneak Peak**

"What have I to fear?" Dylan asked. "The Avengers," Timmy said casually as he poured himself a glass of vodka. Dylan looked at him curiously. "It's what we call ourselves," Timmy explained, "sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type thing."

"Yes, I've met them," Dylan rolled his eyes. "Yeah," Timmy chuckled, "Takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one, but let's do a headcount here. You're brother, a demi-God. A ghost soldier, a living legend, who kinda lives up to the legend. A man with _breathtakingly _anger management issues. A couple of master assassins and you, big fella, you managed to piss off, every single one of them."

"That was the plan," Dylan smiled wickedly.

"Not a great plan. When they come...and they will. They'll come for you." "I have an army." "We have a hulk." "I thought the beast had wondered off?"

"No, you're missing the point, there is not throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Look maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can protect the earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it..."

* * *

**Other Stories**

**Fairly Odd Parents: Turbo Thunder (Fanmake of 'Iron Man')**

**Jimmy Neutron: Hulk Genius (Fanmake of 'The Incredible Hulk')**

**Rugrats/All Grown Up: The God of Thunder (Fanmake of 'Thor')**

**Danny Phantom: The First Nicktoon Avengers (Fanmake of 'Captain America: The First Avenger')**


End file.
